inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive14
Re: Minamisawa You aren't bothering me ^_^ You can get the photo near the clubroom (Past), and the third requirement is to find him, again I guess (?). He should be at the frontgate of Raimon (Present), but I'm not sure about this one.. 21:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) About the Warning First I don't want to ignore Postassium san warning, I just knew the warning yesterday, and sorry for the useless edit at the main page. Actually I dont know about that, because at that time I went to Malaysia and I asked my friend to help me with the editting, and my friend was really new to this wiki so he didn't know what should he do. So once more I say sorry. Marcel vinder (talk) 06:34, March 16, 2013‎ Illusion Ball Hey Rod~! May I know why have you removed the Game section slideshow of Illusion Ball? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 19:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) CS hissatsu Hey Lord, I recently saw a Chrono Stone hissatsu that's not on the wiki yet, and I wanted to ask you for a good picture of it, so I can make the page. (Also, element etc would help xDD). Here are a few screenshots, as you can see, I can't see the name: Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Never mind! I found out that it's Sky Tree Fall XDD. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 22:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hi lord can u please ban XshuuX: She's anoying me she calling me a kid but im not a kid im a teenager please ban her for 1 week please Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 06:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No because this computer can have screenshots becuase my latop is a window 8 Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 07:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I meant it cant have screen shots Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 07:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Age how old are you??? I want to know it because I am to from the Netherlands :P Shoaib2 (talk) 10:02, March 17, 2013‎ Jap 3ds + Neppuu Hey Lord, I'm actually thinking of buying a Japanese 3DS and the CS game (probably Neppuu). I'm just not sure if it's worth the €220,- ... So I want to ask you: Is it worth it? How long can you play with it? ...and stuff like that xD I really can't decide.. Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ...Also, it's our turn to debate :P GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "It's better to buy another game"? What do you mean with that? XD If I buy a 3DS and Neppuu, I will most certainly buy the GO Galaxy game too, though^^ But after you completed the story, there are many things to do right? I mean, you have to do much stuff before you can even scout a character, and there are many competition routes and stuff? And can I ask why you eventually bought it? Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'm really doubting if I should buy it >.< Also, good luck on your tests! And I'm a big IE (GO/CS) fan too...so I should get the game!? XD I don't know yet >:3 Thanks again, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and one last question: Did you regret buying it? ^^ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ...DID YOU DEBATE GOOD!?!?! You debated great!!! Keep it up!!!!! If you keep debating like this, we might become the winning team!!! And thanks for the CS info again. I'm 65% sure I'm gonna buy it now :P (Though I don't know what my parents will say and think of it....when I say I want a Jap 3DS and a Jap game for 220 euros XDDD. I hope they'll think it's okay) Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Allan Give me one good reason. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Just to add: Allan broke every f*cking rule that exists on this wiki, and you just unban him like that? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:27, March 18, 2013 (UTC) You are too soft. He had over 20 last chances. I don't and will never believe him.. And you know: Promises by Allan are worth nothing. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) And we just found out Allan threatened Kerri. KERRI. If this isn't a reason to ban him again... GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Request http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Raimon_(Jurassic_Era) I think it is unneeded. DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 12:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Leaderboard Thank you! I'll try my best to get up a bit higher~! 20:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Neppuu/Raimei Hey Lord, Do you know if there's a way to play neppuu/raimei on a European DS? Please let me know and thanx for the help :) -Fei Rune Ah, that's sad -_- guess I'll have to buy a Japanese 3ds. Thanx for the info anyway :) Fei Lune (talk) 18:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Archive Wanted to ask you if you could archive my talk page? 15:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much!~ 16:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping me!^_^ 19:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pic I deleted the photo :P Shoaib2 (talk) 11:41, March 23, 2013‎ Debate Hey Lord, just wanted to tell you it's our turn to debate again (; It's not a real hard one, we have to debate FOR Kiyama Hiroto AGAINST Aphrodi. He obviously has better stats and such, so debating for him is easy (; I'm hoping for a debate at least as good as the one you gave in the previous round; THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!! Good luck, and I'm sure you'll do great :'D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thank you :D Sorry for the late reply ^^ It's been a while since I've came online. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again! Thank you again for wshng happy birthday Ranged! [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 09:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: NG Yep I've seen it now ^_^ Awesome to be with you in one team. I'll do my best~ Unfortunately many users are leaving, but TF16 will know how to handle this. Sorry for the late reply. 19:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Allan Hey, can you IP ban Allan again? He broke his trial, and is now banned forever. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 22:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban hi can u ban this person fran chan *Fran~ChanU stupid its an indirect advise *11:06Emma50006man sakes *wonder they call it inazuma *fran u not my boss stop bossing me around *11:07Fran~ChanEMMA I HATE U AND ILL HATE U FOREVER IF U DIDNY CHANGE THIS STUPID EAY U ACT ON *Dragonkamehameha has left the field. *11:07Fran~Chan *way *11:07Emma50006so do i care *11:07Hyperdivemode『What the hell are you saying, Fran from emma 50006 Yoroshiku ne~! ^^ Hello Lord~! I am Haruna (you know it! ^^") , from Malaysia. I have interest in the ancient China things...so, if you need some articles about China, I can help you! My favourite character is Shokatsu Koumei! He is genius! And, there was an article..it is called Takanashi Shinobu, a character. Takanashi, in Japanese and Chinese is called "bird". But, I was surprised that someone wrote "little bird" on it. I have edited it. Yoroshiku ne~! Actually, I don't like Chinese, but I know it was wrong! xD '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 11:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) B.R I don't know if you have noticed this yet, but there were always an Anonymous contributor who create a new Chrono Stone episode and write rubbish things on it every weeks, and this has been going for a long time. This is just my theory, but I think that all of these Anonymous are just one or two person, and I think you should think of a way to prevent this from continuing. But first, please ban the Anonymous that I just mentioned: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/186.207.192.57 [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Done~ Yeah, I'm done XD But I'm not giving my hand any rest...I'm trying to think of something else I can edit xD I'm going for the lucky badge XDD GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks! :'D I'll make Saikyou Eleven Hadou now ;) And if you find something, let me know, thanks~! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) and you got enough badges, you dont need a new lucky badge!!! XD EDIT: By the way, Saikyou Eleven Hadou already has a Wii slideshow??? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Well...Tsuchiya got the badge XD Also, I remember I uploaded some Wii slideshows from Ou no Tsurugi, Magical Flower, Floral Despair and some more; those were pretty bad quality. Should i upload a new one? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, Fubukiya lee added the "Galaxy characters" category to all HR teams. Is that right, or should I undo it? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) well..only 2 members of Dragonlink appeared, but Fubukiya added the category to all chars from Dragonlink..? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I did it, she actually did the ones that were shown, mostly. But when I look at the PV again, it's actually pretty obvious ALL full HR teams are there? Even Aoba. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) So should I add the category to all characters, or just leave it for now? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Lordranged7 :) I am new to the wiki and i'm would like to be part of it. I'm usually in the Spain wiki, but I prefer this in a matter of information, design ... I came here to ask for permission to do a "type" of project, change all the main images of the players for this type: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:NishikiRyouma.png I wish I could help and doing this would be my grain of sand in the wiki, you give me permission to do so? IEDanish (talk) 22:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Question Can i create a page for Oumihara (GO) and Manyuuji (GO)?, I'm asking this because i just discovered by watching the trailer that Morimura Konoha wear the Manyuuji soccer uniform while Nozaki Sakura the Oumihara one. Garchopex (talk) 07:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Debug LOL I'm not a professional coder. But debug sounds pretty cool to me since it means detecting the bug and fix it. I've found the solution (I guess) to the Type template thing. is putting the Position parameter in the Character template to be in the Type template. (also, type template should be change to position). meaning: } where you put in the to replace the None. What I'm fixing to: }}} so you just need to type MF, or DF, or FW into the |Position= //text// here... without using the template to put in it. If this doesn't work, I'll try parser function. Sorry if my English was really bad in this one because I'm writing in a hurrt. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 14:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I've revert the template since I thought you guys would take time to fix all the character page... If you want, you can undo the reverting edit and try it. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 12:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Kirino-Chan Heya Lordina~! Well, there are still some 'she' or 'her' in Kirino's page... Can you fix it please, or just remove the block ? It's kinda weird to see his page with 'her' stuffs xD Also, I'm asking this to everyone but, are you optimistic for the new season ? ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 20:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Mmmh... Saw it yesterday, but can't see it anymore ! O.o I think I'll look at it again when the page will be unblocked ^^" You too ??!!! I didn't like that trailer too ! xD It wasn't really interresting... The trailer of Chrono Stone interrested me so much ! But this one... Meh XD SnowyBoy❄ 16:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) well kariyamasaki12 told to me to tell him or her Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) New Scans blog move to Forums Range, you should move most of the info on your new scans on the forums now. So that we can avoid spoiling people. (I know, it doesn't seem much of a spoiler) but it still counts one since it's a future info. Hope you understand! Well, a new one I guess, it won't go with the Help Desk, nor Watercooler, nor Game Mechanics, a new one I guess, a title like Spoilers or something? XD Hiya! You can blame my sudden active-ness to my brother who took my Inazuma games off my shelf and made me play again, haha~ and I'm not doing too badly, what about you? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC)